1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to plasma arc cutting of metals, and more particularly to pre-weld and post-weld metal preparation with plasma arc methods and apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art teaches cutting tips defining cylindrical plasma gas passageways of constant diameter, angling the torch to the work, and mentions without illustration or description gouging. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,324,277; 3,851,864; 3,436,516; 3,534,388; 3,604,889; and 3,582,604.